A Break
by breakfastwithfairies
Summary: Sinbad decides it's time for Ja'far to have a break on his paperwork, and he has the perfect idea. Italics: Lines from Blue October's song Bleed Out. I do not own the picture, the song, or Magi.


_Close my eyes, feel you sigh, a desperate aching wonder..._  
Ja'far awoke as the first rays of the morning of November sunshine shone through the window, gently filling Sinbad's room, acting as a natural alarm clock for the white-haired adult. Taking a deep inhale before he even opened his eyes, he could smell the scent of his adored king, whose strong, broad chest was rising and falling peacefully against his pale cheek. Sin's arms were holding him close, tucking him up underneath his chin and caressing him against his heart, his heartbeat slow and steady. Prying his eyes open, Ja'far shifted slightly in Sinbad's arms and looked up at his face, the latter's messy long hair tousled and in his face. His eyes were gently shut, and his mouth was curved into a content smile, even in his sleep. Ja'far yawned, trying to loosen himself from the bigger man's grip without awakening him, which proved itself to be extremely simple, as Sinbad was the heaviest sleeper in Sindria. Stretching, Ja'far's back cracked the whole way down his spine, and his back ached. Thinking back to the night before, it wasn't at all hard to imagine why...

_Way down, I know you know where to cut me with your eyes closed..._  
Sinbad hadn't known what time it was whenever he wandered into the small, private room that Ja'far claimed as his office, but he knew that despite the darkness outside, Ja'far would certainly still be in there, working diligently.  
Opening the door a crack, he peeked in with his eyebrows raised, which received an instant eye-roll from his advisor.  
"What, Sin?" he asked impatiently. The king's distracting antics were not uncommon.  
"I came here to punish you," Sinbad smirked.  
Another eye roll. "What could you possibly be talking about? I'm trying to work."  
"Exactly. Didn't I tell you not to work so hard? It's late, and you're still working," Sin said with a matter-of-face tone.  
Ja'far sighed and looked up from his papers. "Well, I knew you certainly weren't going to do the paperwork, so..."  
Sinbad chuckled and strolled in the room the whole way, shutting the door behind him, which Ja'far responsed to by raising his eyebrows sassily. "Correct on all counts."  
"...Did you need anything in particular?" Ja'far asked, folding his arms.  
"Yeah," he said, walking and standing next to the desk. "I need you to put those papers on the floor."  
"You know I don't have time for this-"  
Sin abruptly picked up all the papers on Ja'far's desk before setting them down again on the floor next to it.  
"Sin! Those might not be dry yet-" Ja'far objected, before he was cut off by Sinbad putting his finger to his lips.  
"Shhhh," he smirked once more before leaning forward and kissing him. Ja'far's objections all melted away, if only for a second.  
"You're such a pain in the ass, you know that, right?" Ja'far said, shaking his head after Sin had pulled away with a mischevious grin on his face.  
"Mmmmmhm," Sin answered as if he was barely paying attention, before easily picking Ja'far up and sitting him on the edge of the desk, which had previously been cluttered with papers.  
Ja'far pouted. "Honestly, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Forcing you to stop working," the easygoing purple-haired man answered, leaning closer.  
Ja'far bit his lip. He really could use a break, and it seemed that Sinbad had come into this room with specific goals in mind.  
This was made further apparent when the king smirked and pressed his lips against Ja'far's again, reaching his right hand just underneath Ja'far's robe and sliding his fingertips up Ja'far's legs until he reached his knee, where he slid his warm palm up, his thumb teasing his inner thigh. Ja'far shuddered but leaned into Sinbad, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Sin moved closer until he was pressed in between Ja'far's legs, although still fully clothed. Sin pulled away, ending their now-intense makeout session, and moved on to kissing and nibbling on Ja'far's neck, who responded with whimpers and tiny moans. Sin slowly de-robed Ja'far, who whimpered once again, not protesting but wordlessly complaining that Sinbad was wearing no less clothes than he had been all day. Gripping Sin's clothes, he aggressively pulled them off his shoulders, resulting in yet another smirk from the king. Much to Ja'far's disappointment, it also caused him to cease the neck-pleasuring.  
"So, about that punishment..." Ja'far said breathlessly, "Mind if I pick it?"  
Sin raised his eyebrows, enjoying where this was going. "Not at all."  
"Do it rough," Ja'far said quietly, almost under his breath, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "And don't prepare me."  
Sin's eyes widened, staring at him incredulously. "Are you sure...?"  
Ja'far nodded, once again biting his lip.  
Nodding in response, Sinbad undressed in a hurry before dominantly pushing Ja'far flat onto his back onto the cold desk, causing goosebumps to rise all over his entire body. Sin soon provided heat, though, when he crawled on top of him, Ja'far immediately wrapping his legs around Sin's waist and shutting his eyes tightly.  
Sin positioned himself before using all his self-control to ask once again, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..."  
Ja'far nodded rapidly. "I kind of want it to hurt..."  
Taking the answer as final permission, Sinbad slowly pushed himself inside Ja'far, who gasped and whimpered and tugged on his hair.  
"Sin! Go faster!" he pleaded desperately.  
Sinbad complied and picked up his pace, resulting in high-pitched, desperate moans, clawing at Sin's back, and his name being shouted out in short, ragged breaths.  
Moaning, Sin continued to, quite literally, ram Ja'far into the desk, who tightened his legs around Sin's waist as the pain had finally completely faded and was replaced with complete and utter immense pleasure.  
As the two of them reached their peaks, both gasped out each other's names and held onto each other's bodies as tightly as possible and moving in perfect rhythm until they finally orgasmed together, collapsing onto the desk and quivering in pleasure.

_It won't be long till this heart stops beating, so don't let me bleed out here alone..._

As the morning progressed later and later into the day and Sinbad continued sleeping, Ja'far watched him, admiring every single thing about him.  
"I love you," he whispered to his dreaming soulmate. He didn't care that he couldn't hear him, because he knew that Sin loved him back just as much as he loved him. He figured his lover wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so as he closed his eyes to try to drift back off to sleep, his mood was further ameliorated by the comforting fact that he would certainly spend the rest of his life with him. Neither would ever have to be alone again. Ja'far couldn't even picture a different fate, nor did he have the desire to. He was happier than he could ever dream to be exactly where he was, in Sinbad's arms.


End file.
